This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user. Displays may include backlight structures, liquid crystal display layers, and a cover glass layer. For structural support, an electronic device may sometimes be provided with an internal sheet metal support member that spans the housing walls in the device.
Incorporating structures such as these within the limited space available in a compact electronic device poses challenges. If care is not taken, a device may have insufficient structural support or may be undesirably bulky.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved configurations for providing electronic devices with structures such as internal housing support members and displays.